Talk:SeeU/@comment-28951715-20180926172945/@comment-53539-20180928184932
I'm thankful for any Vocaloid updates even if I don't like the result. Its better to have something then nothing. To me the biggest mistake ever made was they put too much emphasis on SeeU. Don't get me wrong here, I love this software even if I don't love everything about it. I once said I would embrace Teto, Haku and Neru becoming Vocaloids if they ever did and that still is true. Itsnot I'm against anything, I'm open to any Vocaloid development . I just have concerns because I know how fans react. If SeeU is retired in two years times with no update, prepare to see the whole "Save SeeU" crowd coming out... See Galaco Prize for how I feel on this. The fans are bias but generally ignore Vocaloids until something spooks them. Piko went for a number of years without anyone paying attention, as soon as V2 is retired out came "save the precious baby" when it was already 8 or 9 years too late. While not every producer has moved onto V5, the trouble with old unsupported software is time is against it. Technically V1 and V2 don't fully work on modern computers 100% safely, especially V1 which is prone to crashing. When you loose support for older versions, you loose bug fixing from the devs. This means every update can be that softwares last. And if V3 in 2020 ends up being retired, thus will be the issues that forever overhangs V3 going forward. It may take 10 years to get there, but it can happen at any moment. Its already the issue overhanging UTAU. So yeah... Without that SeeU update to bring her out of V3, you can expect the same problem to eventually hit SeeU. I have issues with retired versions of Vocaloids in that it brings out the worst of fans when it happens. As I mentioned, the issues when V2 were retired was that everyone was like "Poor Piko" when there was at this point 8 dead Engloids. Fans are bias in favour and against certain vocals. They get excited for new Vocaloids, but like with Mirai or Sora have become here soon loose interest in them. Until a point occurs they suddenly remember they exist and if they don't care for something they don't care its being retired. Nobody cared for Galaco except she was an exclusive Vocaloid, and that she was "going to be deleted", then those two things made them care. But Leon, Lola and Miriam retirement nobody seems to be bothered about. Knowing whats going to happen with V3's retirement... Doesn't help that SeeU is likely to be one of those vocals everyone suddenly remembers exists and rants about "saving", if for any and soul reason she is "cute" in both vocal and appearance. In fact this is one of the reasons she was so popular in V3 among fans and artists here in the west. And one of the reasons Mew got less attention. :-/ So all of this discussion... Basically is like a cold reminder to me whats gone down in the past. As I said, "SeeU is dead" is an overreaction, the fact I can say that is because things have gotten predictable over time. I admit SeeU's biggest issue was the amount of problems in her lifespan just in the V3 era even before she was released. She was sold as this amazing voicebank that can do so much and presented in a way that you felt like you just wanted to screm "Artech... Stop... Stop... Just... Take a step back", the problem with this was she then had expectations put onto her she could never live up to because of it. This is why I was all but singing when Uni was being released because Uni had a much cleaner release and ended up being the Vocaloid release I wanted from SeeU.